vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Otori (Beyblade)
|-|Metal Fusion/Metal Masters/Metal Fury Tsubasa= |-|Dark Tsubasa= Summary Tsubasa Otori (大鳥翼 Otori Tsubasa) is one of the main protagonists of the Beyblade Metal Series. He is also a member of Team GanGan Galaxy, secret agent of the WBBA he currently owns in Shogun Steel, former member of the Dark Nebula organization, and formerly held the Dark Power he received by Ryuga. Tsubasa is an honest, wise and spirited blader, always giving it his all to become stronger at Beyblade. Once being infected with L-Drago's dark power, Tsubasa became mixed, confused and troubled on what path to take. But with the help of Gingka and his friends, Tsubasa defeated it and became his true self to help and battle alongside them time and time again, even against the God of Destruction. His partner Beyblade and most valued friend is Earth Eagle. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 4-A to 3-C | 3-C. Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C Name: Tsubasa Otori Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Mid-teens, an adult in Shogun Steel Classification: Blader, Dark Nebula Blader, Member of GanGan Galaxy, WBBA leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Eagle can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Enhanced Senses (Tsubasa can use all 5 of his senses during battles to get passed opponent attacks), Aura, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Wind Manipulation, Stamina Absorption, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Eagle is able unleash shock waves and super sonic vibrations like Flame Libra can. This also acts as Resistance), Power Nullification and Attack Negation (Eagle's vibrations are able to cancel out the power of Libra's), Can bypass resistances via Stream Slash, Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form; Tsubasa empowered Gingka's Pegasus with his soul), Durability Negation (Eagle is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Eagle's spirit can come back even after it's body is destroyed by an opponent), and Resistance to Power and Energy Absorption (Eagle can resist L-Drago's ability to absorb an opponents power for itself to a certain extent), Illusion Creation (Eagle easily saw through an illusion made by Storm Aquario), as well as Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation as a beyblade | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Fire Manipulation (Eagle's special move can create and surround itself in fire), Power Reversal (Can resonate with the power and frequency of opponent attacks to remain unaffected and use back against the opponents), Rage Power (Dark Tsubasa uses anger and hatred to grow stronger with Eagle), Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Possession, Dark Lightning Manipulation, Power and Energy Absorption and Resistance (Tsubasa and Eagle were infected with the remains of L-Drago's Dark Power to use for themselves; Tsubasa overcame and defeated the Dark Power, making its power his and Eagles), Transformation (Eagle can use the dark power to transform into a more powerful darker spirit beast), Soul Replication (Tsubasa created a dark spiritual alter ego of himself that represented the dark power within him) | All previous abilities at much higher levels, Can also negate Invisibility and Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Durability Negation (Libra can survive Nemesis's attacks, which can destroy and burn a bey's spirit form to nothing) Attack Potency: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Eagle is comparable to Storm Pegasus and forced L-Drago to use significant levels of power to defeat it; Isn't much weaker than Pegasus when it fights and defeats L-Drago) | Galaxy level. Universe level+ at full power (Comparable to beys like Galaxy Pegasus, Ray Striker and Rock Leone; Far surpassed the power of beys such as Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; Possessed some of L-Drago's dark power at much stronger levels and overcame it, becoming much stronger than before; Easily superior to beys from Team Exaclibur) | At least Universe level+ (Eagle Was able to hold it's own with beys like Variares and Eonis and is at least equal to Libra, also assisted in battling Nemesis to a great extent) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Storm Pegasus and Rock Leone, also fought against Lightning L-Drago to a great extent) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to beys comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) to Universal Striking Strength: Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Galactic | Galactic Class. Universal+ at full power | At least Universal+ Durability: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as Pegasus) | Galaxy level. Universe level+ at full power | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands of kilometers to Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) Standard Equipment: Earth Eagle, Beylauncher. Intelligence: Tsubasa is an incredibly intelligent and experienced blader, known for his skills in multiple different fields. Aside from being hand-picked to work as an agent for the WBBA, and eventually be in-charge of it, Tsubasa has a large amount of battling experience for going against and defeating many world-class bladers he comes across, especially when joining Team GanGan Galaxy. Tsubasa is also very wise and calm during battle, being able to properly think in given situations he is in and analyzes it to come up with a plan to counter opponent strategies. He is even able to rely on his 5 senses to gain an edge over an issue an opponent may give him. It is these traits that make Tsubasa one of the most smartest bladers in Beyblade. Eagle, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when battling with Tsubasa. The dark power when inside them both also has a mind and will of its own as an alternate Tsubasa. Weaknesses: Can be emotional during battle at times, can be slightly arrogant and when on the verge of being defeated the dark power within Tsubasa is unleashed. It not only makes Tsubasa incable of making clear decisions, but it also makes him completely ruthless, unmerciful and nearly pure-evil to his opponents until he crushes them entirely. Besides becoming stronger, using the dark power for too long can also cause Tsubasa to be mentally and physically damaged, make him pass out from fatigue, and if not careful, self-defeated (though these weaknesses disappear when Tsubasa defeats the Dark Power) | None notable Key: Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Gallery Tsubasa and Eagle.jpg|Tsubasa and Earth Eagle Tsubasa and Dark Eagle.jpg|Tsubasa and Dark Eagle Yu vs Tsubasa.png|Tsubasa battling Yu Tendo Tsubasa battling Kyoya.png|Tsubasa battling Kyoya Tsubasa and GanGan Galaxy.png|Tsubasa and Team GanGan Galaxy Dark Tsubasa unleashing his power.png|Tsubasa unleashing the Dark Power Dark Tsubasa battling Julian Konzern.png|Dark Tsubasa taunting Julian Konzern Tsubasa's dark half.png|Tsubasa and Dark Tsubasa Tsubasa defeating the Dark Power.jpg|Tsubasa defeating the Dark Power Tsubasa in Shogun Steel.png|Tsubasa in Shogun Steel Eagle Spirit Beast.jpg|Eagle's Spirit Beast Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Smashing Claw:' Eagles weakest special move. Eagle glides on the wind to soar high into the sky, and then comes diving back down to smash itself onto the opponent, using the recoil to bounce back into the air and repeatedly attack in a circular motion. *'Stream Slash:' Surrounded by its purple energy, Eagle glides on the wind and fully entrusts its movement it, allowing Eagle to bypass the opponents resistance. Eagle can also admit powerful shockwaves in the form of a blast, capable of negating invisibility. *'Counter Stance/Counter Smash:' A move of Eagles that does one of 2 things. Eagle can either fly high into the sky, becoming one with the wind's movement, and comes back down surrounding itself in a purple energy aura that admits powerful energy shockwaves capable of even canceling out the shockwaves of Libras Inferno Blast, or Eagle smashes into the opponent head on, surrounded by purple energy, as a counter attack to stop the opponents attack. This move was even able to succesfully stop L-Drago's Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. *'Metal Wing Smash:' Eagle soars high into the sky, empowered by purple energy representing the power it builds up, and comes back down to crash onto the opponent. Eagle can also use this move in the form of a powerful purple tornado. *'Diving Crush:' Eagle, gliding on the wind, soars into the sky to gather all air resistance and flies back down to tackle the opponent with incredible power aided by wind energy, admitting a bright purple aura. *'Shining Tornado Buster:' Eagle's most powerful special move. Once defeating the Dark Power, Eagle takes the form of its spirit beast as it does its other moves and soars high into the sky. Then Eagle comes back down wrapped in powerful wind energy to form a strong sharp purple tornado blast to crash into the opponent. Eagle can also use this move in the form of a tornado blast made purely out of fire it surrounds itself in. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblade Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users